Don't Cry While I'm Gone
by Kissing A Vamp And Proud Of It
Summary: Bella and Edward are getting ready to have a baby when The Volturi decide to step in and make a commotion. Edward has to leave and Bella is left to worry about him.


I was sitting on the wrap around porch of our new house on the white bench swing Edward made for us. I was 6 months pregnant and very happy with my life and love. The screen door creaked and banged against the house. Edward then stepped around the porch to find me. I looked up to his beautiful face, the suns rays creating a faint glitter on his skin.

"Hello Love" He called and sat down with a sigh.

"Whats wrong Hun?" I asked and laid my hand on his face, searching for my answer.

"Carlisle's headed over, apparently Alice had a vision and he needs to talk to me." He said while pulling me into his lap like a small child.

"Oh" that had me worried, Carlisle usually just said what he meant, no hesitation.

"Its alright...don't start worrying...He put his hand on my swollen stomach and stroked it with his thumb, rocking us back and forth on the swing. I yawned and the swaying motion began to put me to sleep. I didn't fight it, there was NOTHING wrong with sleeping in Edwards arms.

"I love you...do you know that?" He whispered in my ear. I nodded my head and took his cold arms wrapping them around me. I faintly heard a car driving up the gravel driveway and then the swing was no longer underneath me. Edward was carrying me in his arms into the house. He set me dwn on something cushy and I geussed it was the couch. I was still on the fringes of sleep and I wanted to know what was going on, but I heard Edward walk outside, the screen door clicking closed and decided the couch was better. I was too tired to get up. Besides, he would come get me if need be.

EDWARDS POV

Bella looked peaceful on the couch, so I left her there and went outsude so Carlisle and I wouldn't be noisy and wake her. Bella had not been sleeping well and was exhausted.

Carlisle's car pulled into the long driveway and parked near the porch. I walked down to meet him and his faced stunned me, he looked very worried, to the point that he looked sick.

"Carlisle, what is it?"

"Lets go sit down." He sighed.

He said nothing more until we got to the porch steps and we both sat.

"Alice had a vision of the Volturi. They...They are coming to take Bella away from here, back to Italy and then when the baby is born they will change Bella and Kill the child." He looked like he would cry if he could. He out his hand on my shoulder. So many emotions ran through me right then. Fear, Hatred, Disgust, Worry, Sadness. But most of all the feeling to protect my wife and unborn child.

I hastily got up of the steps. "NO!" I shouted. "THEY WILL NOT TOUCH HER...I WONT LET THEM BE THAT CLOSE TO HER AGAIN!!! " My breath was coming in gasps now because I was so worked up.

"Edward, we are not going to let them take her."

"We are going. You, me and Alice are going to Voltura and we are talking to them, explaining the situation. Bella will stay here with Esme, Rose, Emmett and Jasper. She'll be safe here..." I put my head in my hands. "I just can't come close to losing her again"

"I know son, and I feel the same way. Bella is a daughter to me and that baby is very important to me as well. We will leave tomorrow night."

BELLAS POV

I jolted awake hearing Edward yell outside. And removed the thin blanket that covered me. "...I WONT LET THEM BE THAT CLOSE TO HER AGAIN!" I heard him yell. I slowly walked across the hardwood floror, groggy from not getting enough sleep. I knew something must be going on, because Edward wouldn't get that worked up unless there was.

I opened the screen door, to see Carlisle trying to calm Edward down. They both looked up, seeing me there. Edward walked up to me and sat me down on the porch steps.

"What is going on?"I asked. He sat next to me and took my hand. He took a deep breath and spilled everything about the Volturi and their plans.

I wrapped my arms around my stomach, my breath hitching in my throat and I realized my hands were shaking.

Edward stroked my hair and tucked it behind my ear. "Hey...Hey Its gonna be ok. I'm gonna make this okay, Understand?" He grabbed my shaking hands and pulled me to him, so my head was resting against his chest, tears beginning to stain his shirt. He was rubbing up and down my back in an attempt to comfort me.

"Carlisle, Alice and I are going to talk to them, we won't let them get near you." He whispered into my hair.

Edward was going to the Volturi. If they got upset they would kill him and then I would be alone... I needed him, I couldn't lose him...not again.

I put both of my shaky hands on either side of his face and looked into his butterscotch eyes. "I can't lose you... If you go... then...you might not come back." I said choking back a sob.

"You have been through so much... We have been through so much. I _WILL_ come back and you won't ever lose me again. " He wiped the tears from my eyes and looked up at Carlisle.

"Bella is gonna stay with Esme." Then he looked at me. "She is not to be alone." Carlisle agreed. Bella is always welcome and Esme will be happy to have her home, though we wish it were under better circumstances."

Carlisle stayed until nightfall, he and Edward talked about their plans and I just sat and listened. Around 7 I started to doze off, the murmerings of Edward and Carlisle were comforting. To Know I had people watching over me.

The talking stopped and I heard the most amazing sound in the world, Edwards chuckle. "Looks like someone needs to go to bed." He whispered, I heard him though and opened my eyes and stuck out my tongue like a two year old. Carlisle got up, patted Edward on the back and came over to give me a hug. "It will all work out hun, We aren't going to let anthing happen to you or that baby." He kissed my forehead, said "I'll see you tomorrow and left, diving down the long driveway.

**OK....SO tell me how you guys like this...I want to know If you want me to continue!! So Press that little button!! :))**


End file.
